


Warm Up

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Don’t be so rough. There can’t be any marks.”'Written before Kushida moved on to NXT





	Warm Up

You didn’t know what had come over you. Maybe the clandestine nature of the rendezvous. Maybe the fact that you and Kushida didn’t normally engage in sexual activities at his work place. Whatever it was you were more turned on that you had ever been. Your mouth latched onto Kushida’s pulling him closer to you, your legs wrapping around his waist as Kushida pounded into you. The metal table you were perched on banged into the wall repeatedly echoing through the otherwise empty room. You were sure anyone walking by could hear the rhythmic thumping and have a pretty good idea what was going on in this room. The thought only served to excite you more. 

You bit Kushida’s lip making him moan. Hands moving to his shoulders your nails dug into the flesh as you arched your hips into his. 

“Don’t be so rough. There can’t be any marks.” Kushida said pulling your hands down as he broke from your mouth. “I have a match.” 

Nodding your understanding you instead reached for his hair tugging it as he grunted and thrust into you. Kushida’s hands gripped your hips and pulled you to meet his thrusts, his breathing ragged as he pounded, your pussy clenching around him as your orgasm approached and you pulled hard at his hair as you came with a loud scream. 

“Shh, baby.” Kushida hushed you with a smile as you trembled around him. “Gonna get me in trouble.” You rolled your eyes at that proclamation. As if half the talent wasn’t probably doing this exact thing right now. New Japan’s backstage area wasn’t exactly known for being PG. 

“Suck me?” He asked with those wide brown eyes of his piercing yours with a plea in them. You nodded releasing his hair and easing off the table as he helped you to your knees. Wrapping your hand around his cock you gave several firm strokes before slipping him past your lips, tongue caressing him as he slid into your mouth. Humming around him you bobbed your head sucking hard and fast as Kushida rocked his hips against your face. Your hands latched onto his buttocks urging on his thrusts as the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat while you swallowed around him. “You ready.” 

Meeting his eyes you nodded around his cock, mouth stretched wide as Kushida picked up the pace of his movements, hammering hard into your throat as his hands tangled in your hair and held you in place. With a grunt he stilled, his warm seed filling your mouth as you greedily swallowed around him. 

Pulling out of your mouth Kushida helped you to your feet, helping you gather your clothes as the two of you dressed and prepared to exit the little room you had escaped to. Peeking out the door Kushida gave the all clear and the two of you snuck out hand in hand heading back to the locker room so he could get ready for his match.


End file.
